


A Coward's Way Out

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Iruka x Ninenine (OC) by Adam of WhoreHouseFanfics





	A Coward's Way Out

Ninenine walking home with Iruka after a night out. Ninenine still felt weird going out on a date with her old teacher. She knew that other people would not approve, but she couldn’t keep her feelings inside any longer. She promised herself that tonight would be the night she would kiss the man she has always loved. Iruka having a good time with one of his old students. Iruka agreed to walk her to home. They approached the Ninenine’s house in silence and Iruka broke the silence by saying goodnight. Ninenine grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her giving him a goodnight kiss. Iruka not knowing what to do grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him. “You know that his could never happen right? I can never fall in love romantically with a former student, It’s just too awkward. You’re a lovely girl but I cant make you happy. Have a good night” Iruka walked away from Ninenine. Ninenine then walked inside her house and killed herself knowing that she could never make the man of her dreams happy.


End file.
